Las últimas horas
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [ShuraxAioria] En su trayecto hacia la presencia de Atenea, Shura dispondrá de algunos momentos para arreglar viejas cuentas... y por qué no?... revelarle al felino dorado su amor.[basado en la OVA de Hades]


A petición de cierto gatito loco... o más bien... insinuación n.nU... decidí escribir este one-shot basado en la OVA de hades... cuando Aioria, Mu y Milo, llevando cargando a Shura, Saga y Camus -respectivamente-.

La idea quedó más o menos como yo la había planeado... aunque me resultó un tanto difícil sacarla porque entré en crisis y cuando eso pasa, no escribo absolutamente nada T.T (de hecho, este one-shot me costó dos semanas, cuando lo normal son cuatro horas ¬.¬U...)

Igual u.ú... Espero que les guste

Nota: Cometí un error al escribir el fic... Se supone que Shaka les quita los sentidos, y me parece que Shura sólo habla, Camus escucha y Saga ve... pero la tonta de mí olvidó eso O... así que leerán que omito la privación de los sentidos --U

**Las últimas horas**

Ella nos ordenó llevarlos a su presencia, sin siquiera repasar el dolor al que nos sometería, en el momento que cumpliéramos esta tarea. Es nuestra diosa y debemos obedecerla; pero se siente tan extraño encaminar a este trío de traidores hasta ella. Los tres fueron compañeros nuestros, caballeros leales que prometieron dar su vida a cambio del bienestar de Atenea; mas, algo cambió en ellos, aparte de su armadura tan negra como la noche, algo en ellos no es igual.

Permanecieron muertos mucho tiempo. Hoy regresan al santuario como apostatas, con la promesa del peor enemigo de su diosa, diciéndoles que les daría vida nueva. Una eterna, para ser más claros.

Y yo aún no lo puedo creer. Los tres fueron los más poderosos en su tiempo, calificados como los más fieles por su forma de morir, entregando su existencia por ella, por lo que creían correcto; aunque fuera una mentira expuesta por Saga, el mismo que se suicidó antes de tocar un solo pelo de Atenea.

Milo, Mu, y yo, sostenemos sus cuerpos lánguidos, con adeudo, zozobra, repulsión... No sé, es difícil describir como podemos sentirnos, o hasta que grado de dolor y decepción nos ha llevado esta situación, en la que ninguno se atreve a decir nada. De todas formas, dudo mucho que hubiera algo que hablar. Se dijo todo en el templo de virgo; al menos, para mi, quedó claro que Shura dejó de ser quien fue...

_¿Me duele?_

No, en realidad. Me complace. Desde hace tiempo llevaba buscando al pretexto perfecto para cobrármelas. No niego que cuando murió me sentí triste; pero ¿quién no lo haría cuando sabes que tu venganza se ve frustrada?

Recuerdo que después de su muerte no volví a ser el mismo. Me faltaban las ganas para levantarme día tras día, el ánimo para llevarme el pan a la boca, la fuerza para atravesar su templo sin sentir que la tierra aplicaba demasiada fuerza de gravedad en mis rodillas. Algo dolía; mas no sabía de donde provenía tan basto padecer.

Una parte de mi quería reír como loco, hacer de cuenta que todo se había terminado para bien, que los fantasmas y culpas que siempre atormentaron al caballero de Capricornio desaparecerían; aunque después de ese día, y de saber la verdad, no sabía si me gustaba la idea. Otra parte de mi deseaba gritar, recuperar su cuerpo para reclamarle y decirle que aún no podía morirse, que Aioria de Leo tenía algo que confesarle...

Pero todo quedó ahí, en ese atardecer que se lo llevó.

Cargándolo acuestas, podría simplemente soltarlo, dejarlo que rodara escaleras abajo y excusarme diciendo que fue un accidente; pero no puedo. Mientras su brazo se enreda tras mi nuca, colgando por mi hombro, me ataca una ola de sentimientos y recuerdos. Es como si su extremidad, su presencia, su cercanía, inyectara un tranquilizante en mi sistema nervioso y me devolviera cierta calma perdida...

Bueno, no puedo negar que disfruté mucho su compañía estos años. Siempre estaba ahí, como Marín, dándome ánimos para seguir adelante, cuidado de mi cuando Aioros se fue...

Pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Él fue su verdugo. Era su mejor amigo y le dio muerte. Traicionó su confianza, su corazón, su amistad, el cariño que fingió profesarle.

Ahora lo entiendo. Shura estuvo conmigo por remordimiento; aunque pensara que mi hermano era un traidor -por lo cual todos pecamos-, se sentía tan mal que trató de lavar sus culpas cuidando de mi...

Cierto es que todos pensamos que mi hermano trató de asesinar a Atenea; pero ¡demonios, él le conocía mejor que yo!... Su amistad con Aioros era más sólida que cualquier lazo fraterno entre nosotros... ¿Cómo pudo entonces ejecutarlo?

Siento que la sangre me hierve, nuevamente. Es una sensación que se acentúa, que aumenta conforme los recuerdos avanzan en mi mente.

-"_Parece que tuviste una mala noche..._"- Esa es mi voz... Si... Recuerdo esa tarde...

Yo le llevé algunas cosas del pueblo, fue cuando lo encontré ojeroso, pálido, se veía tan enfermo que me daba lastimaba...

-"_Un gato me despertó_"- Respondió entre melancólico y juguetón. A veces me sorprendía el como su mirada se veía tan entristecida, y sus labios siempre se mostraban flexibles ante mi presencia. Hipocresía, quizás.

-"¿_Un gato_?"- Reí. -"_Yo no me eh topado con ninguno_"- Entonces él se acercó a mi, traspasó mi mirada un segundo, y al siguiente, pareció acobardarse cuando me dio la espalda.

-"_Siento... que no debí matarlo_..."- Dijo en voz baja. En ese momento no lo entendí...

-"_Para que decidieras matar al gato, debió molestarte mucho que interrumpiera tu sueño_"- Vaya inocencia. Shura volvió a mirarme, se mordió sutilmente el labio y respondió en voz baja, no muy convencido

-"_Si... eso debió ser_..."- Luego me cambió el tema. Fui un tonto al creer que cada vez que se sentía culpable era por alguna banalidad, como la de ese estúpido gato; sin darme cuenta que se refería a mi propio hermano. Se lo merece. Yo que lo conocí y que lo conozco, sé que sufrió mucho, y espero que lo haga por toda la eternidad...

Me duele haberlo sabido por otro, que él no tuviera el valor de decírmelo...

No lo tuvo...

-"Aioria..."- Me habla... Su voz es débil... Mi corazón palpita con presura... -"Aioros... yo lo..."- No me lo dirás ahora que es demasiado tarde... No cuando mi alma se muere con este veneno infernal...

-"¡Cállate!"- Ya lo sé, no por ti; me enteré de una forma por demás dolorosa, cuando hubiera deseado que fueran tus labios los que hicieran tal confesión. Quizá, de esa forma, mis sentimientos serian diferentes...

Seguimos nuestro andar, aún en silencio. Parece eterno este ascenso. Las horas figuran llegar a su fin, al igual que mi paciencia.

Estamos a escasos peldaños de entrar a Sagitario; es entonces cuando Shura emite un tenue quejido, sus rodillas claudican, y queda colgado de mi.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Inquieren Milo y Mu. Yo suelto al décimo guardián, sin importarme que caiga al piso estrepitosamente.

-"No lo sé"- Mis hombros hacen un gesto sin importancia. El discípulo de Shion sienta a Saga en la escalera, se aproxima al español y lo contempla con detenimiento. Ambos se miran a los ojos, como si se contaran un secreto; esta sospecha es confirmada cuando Mu se levanta, toma al gemelo nuevamente y prosigue su andar

-"Atenea nos espera. No demoren mucho."

-"¿Qué no demoremos?"- Quisiera entender las palabras de mi compañero; pero él no dice nada, únicamente sube los escalones, dejándome solo con Shura. Y de reojo lo observo intentando incorporarse, sosteniéndose de los escalones, y de cualquier cosa a su paso

-"A-aioros..."- Pronuncia el nombre de mi hermano con un tono afligido, clavando su vista en la fachada del templo. Por un segundo me quedo congelado, sin saber que hacer o decir; con un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Cuando reacciono, me doy cuenta que intenta caminar hacia el templo. Es nuestra senda; pero siento un odio tan profundo, que aunque tenga que matarlo ahí mismo, no le permitiré el acceso al recinto.

Me le pongo enfrente con un rápido movimiento, bloqueando la entrada con mis cuatro extremidades abiertas.

Todo se congela en un suspiro, aunque a mí me ha parecido más tiempo del invertido. Las cárdenas pupilas de Shura se han centrado en las mías, mientras una corriente nocturna acaricia nuestra piel y se llevaba consigo los cabellos: negros de él, castaños los míos. Entonces su mirada se ensombrece, se muestra fría, apagada; dejándome sentir una sensación tan incómoda, que tengo que virar el rostro para no toparme más con ese mundo entristecido.

-"Ni siquiera puedes verme a los ojos"- ¿Eso fue un reto?. ¡Claro que puedo mirarle!, lo que no consigo es retener el contacto

-"No quiero mirar al traidor que tengo enfrente, al asesino de mi hermano."- Nuevamente la brisa hace acto de presencia. Y no sé cuanto tiempo permanecemos en silencio, hasta que entonces habla de forma taciturna

-"Me juzgas como yo le juzgué a él..."- Bajo los brazos que retenían su paso, para crisparlos a la altura de mi pecho, intentando retener las ganas de golpearlo

-"¡No te atrevas a compararme contigo!"- Le riño apretando también los dientes

-"Lo aceptes o no, ahora estas en mi lugar. Yo dudé de tu hermano y..."- Me cubro los oídos con las palmas de la mano; mas el eco de su voz parece colarse entre mi dermis

-"¡Calla!"- No deseo escuchar más.

-"... Ahora tú lo haces de mi. Si soy tan fiel a la diosa, que fui capaz de asesinar a quien admiré, quise y amé..."- Mis ojos vuelven a concentrar toda atención en su rostro entristecido, en sus ojos llenos de la misma culpa, y en sus labios que aún siguen moviéndose -"... ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que preferiría la vida eterna, por el precio de tocar uno sólo de sus cabellos?"- Todo me paralizo, atinando sólo a insultarle

-"Idiota..."- Sus pies cobran vida, por lo que lentamente se acerca a mi; los míos avanzan en sentido contrario, intentando acrecentar la distancia que él borra

-"No me conoces como crees..."- Dice.

-"Aléjate..."- Gruño, todavía molesto.

-"Ni me quieres... como lo dicen tus ojos..."- Prosigue con su sarta de disparates

-"¡Ja¿Quererte yo?"- Trato de que mi tono suene sarcástico; pero no puedo, no si él sigue con esto...

-"¿Lo dudas?"

-"Tengo mis sentimientos perfectamente claros, cabra de pacotilla"- Mis palabras, para mi propia extrañeza, lo hacen sonreír.

-"Me insultas cuando te pones nervioso"- Es el acabose. Mis emociones están a flor de piel, tanto, que este lerdo puede leerlas; pero no le daré gusto... ¡No señor!

-"¡Yo no estoy nervioso!"- De nuevo subo el tono de mi voz.

-"Entonces deja de retroceder"

-"No avances y yo dejaré de hacerlo..."- Me cuesta tomar aire, por lo que me agito. Él continua acercándose, así que intento amenazarlo con mi puño. -"¡Te lo advierto, Shura...!"- Esta situación me pone fuera de control.

Sin importar lo que pase lanzo un golpe, mismo que él detiene; pasando a tirar de mi brazo de una forma, que el peto de mi armadura choca con el suyo. Estamos tan cerca, que sin saber la razón, mis mejillas se han encendido.

-"Cachorro..."- Ese apodo no. Me molesta... me quita el habla. -"... Te quiero..."- Termina de rematarme con su confesión, con ese brillo ahora comprensible en sus ojos, mezclado con la incertidumbre.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Por qué precisamente me lo dice esta noche en que estoy tan confundido, que no percibo lo que remueve en mi sus palabras?

Lo odio tanto... pero también me vengo a dar cuenta que lo quiero... muy a mi pesar, lo quiero...

-"Idiota... mil veces idiota..."- Ya no puedo reaccionar, sólo insultarle. Me ha cazado y domado con tan simples vocablos

Pero no... no lo sabrás... no hablaré de lo que siento ni contigo, ni con nadie.

Aún respirando entrecortadamente, tiro de mi extremidad, sin darle oportunidad a algo más.

-"Ya déjate de sandeces."- Aún le riño molesto, obteniendo esa mirada taciturna que me hace sentir culpable. -"Atenea nos espera. No hay tiempo."

-"Tiempo."- Repite pensativo -"Eso es lo que menos tengo."- Baja la mirada. Lo que provoca en mi es indescriptible, el como me siento afligido por lo que dice

-"¿De qué estas hablando?"- Nuevamente sus ojos se clavan en los míos; mas no responde. Intenta caminar; pero las piernas le flaquean y termina por desmoronarse, habiendo gastado las últimas fuerzas en su confesión. -"¡Shura!"- Me arrodillo de tal forma que puedo voltear su cuerpo y sostenerlo entre mis brazos; mirando en su rostro estragos por los múltiples dolores en todo su sistema, causa de la batallas

-"Cuando las flamas restantes en el reloj se apaguen, nosotros tres dejáremos esta tierra de vivos... para volver al mundo de los muertos..."

-"¿Qué?"- No puedo evitar la sorpresa, ni el dolor que me embriaga al saber su destino.

-"Yo... debí decírtelo antes... perdóname..."- No sé si se refiere a lo de mi hermano, sus sentimientos o su partida. Ahora no encuentro palabras para darle una respuesta. -"Aioria, no quiero irme otra vez sin saber lo que sientes por mi..."

-"¿Lo que siento por ti?"- Repito, como si no hubiera entendido.

-"¿Me odias... o me quieres?"- Trago saliva. Antes de que el sol vuelva a brillar en el horizonte, todos los que alguna vez fuimos santos dorados dejáremos de respirar. Si voy a decir algo, más vale ahora, que seguir su ejemplo y hacerlo cuando ya sea tarde... Sé que las palabras primeras le dolerán; pero es parte de mi confesión.

-"Te odio... te odio porque a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar lo que siento por ti..."- La mirada dolida que antes me dirigía, revoluciona a una llena de esperanza. -"Si, tonto. Yo también te quiero."- Sus pupilas se cristalizan, aunque en sus labios una sonrisa se muestra

-"Ya lo presentía."- Responde con la voz quebrada. Imito la expresión en su rostro, mientras me inclino, cierro mis ojos y deposito un beso en su frente con estas palabras:

-"Te perdono en nombre de mi hermano, y del mío"- Si. Estoy seguro que Aioros no le guardaría ningún tipo de recelo, a pesar de todo; ya que él también fue de los más fieles, y quizá hubiera calificado de forma desaprobatoria si hubiera hecho lo contrario. Es confuso; así que prefiero pensar que acabo de hacer bien al absolverlo de toda culpa, deseando que mis deseos anteriores sobre su eterno padecer, no se cumplieran.

Lo que puedo contemplar cuando fijo, nuevamente, la mirada en su semblante, es una mueca de paz que jamás pude apreciar. Y él, como agradecimiento -tal vez-, coloca una mano tras mi cabeza, atrayéndola de forma tal, que sus labios se sitúan sobre los míos en una especial, efímera, pero a la vez eterna caricia; transmitiéndome el sentimiento que desperté en él, y que hasta ahora me comparte.

Cuando retomamos nuestro camino hacia el templo del patriarca -donde se encuentra Atenea-, somos consientes de que en esta vida, jamás volveremos a estar juntos, a menos que los dioses se compadezcan de nosotros y en otra forma de existencia, nos permitan reunirnos.

Por lo menos tengo la certeza de que antes del amanecer, te acompañaré en otro mundo...

**FIN**

Ush! TwT... tengo la ligera sensación de que le faltó algo... pero no sé que es x.xU

En fin... viva la pareja ¬

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero que les gustara


End file.
